Attack of the Copians!
by Ca Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart
Summary: ::CHAPPY 2 UP::The peeps in Vale are having Copian problems... What is a Copian? I am forbidden by law to say. (Not really) Please R/R, my first humor ficcy!
1. Garet starts it all...

The Attack of the Copians! *Gasp!*  
  
A/N: Bwahaha, titles are so much fun… Oh! The 'c' word up there is pronounced 'cop-ee-annz' okay? The setting is after Jenna and all them are rescued and everyone's at Vale. (Sheba and Ivan are on vacation) This is how the GS good guys having Copian problems… Who are these Copians? They are- *Really loud sounds like jackhammers and cats screeching* Cool huh? Oh, and I do not own anything from Golden Sun. I own this because it's *about* Golden Sun. There. Bye bye now!  
  
-Ca and her kitty =^___^= (I am so glad nobody finds it odd that I have a cat for an assistant…^^;)  
  
Saturos and Menardi were laughing maniacally like all bad guys are supposed to after they do something evil.  
  
"Swahaha! With these Copians-that-are-not-nearly-as-evil-as-me-an'-Menny- chan, I, I mean, we shall rule the world!" said Saturos as he continued to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Mwahaha! Who shall feel the wrath of the Copians first Satty?" asked Menardi.  
  
"Ummmm… Oh! Swahaha, ummmm… Actually I dunno." (A/N: Saturos you cheese head, that's not in the script!)  
  
"Ummmm, Mwahaha, how about those dumb brats that almost-killed-us-but- didn't?"  
  
"Good idea!" (A/N: -.-; oh well, at least the story's running like it's supposed to…)  
  
So Saturos and Menardi took a bunch of lil' Copians-that-are-not-nearly-as- evil-as-Satty-kun-and-Menny-chan and told them to go to Vale, while laughing maniacally mind you.  
  
(Now in Vale)  
  
Garet was just a-walkin' down the street, singin', "Doo wa diddy diddy dom diddy doo…" When he came upon a funky lil' monkey lookin' thing. Since the only other primates he had seen before were bloodthirsty rabid psycho apes, (A/N: I am excluding humans for the moment…) he jumped up and freaked out, "WAAAAAAH! It's coming for my sooooooooooooul!!!!!"  
  
The lil' monkey thing just tilted it's head and chattered a little bit. Finally realizing that Garet thought it was evil, it gave him puppy-dog eyes. Garet stopped yelling at stooded over to see it better. It had really big cute eyes like a chibi, purple fur, and a funny looking sign on it's head that looked suspiciously like an 'S' and 'M'.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll stop," replied Garet to the monkey-thing, "What's your name?"  
  
Now unknown to Garet, he had just said the magic words that make Copians start copying you for all eternity!!! (A/N: Cwahahahahahahaaa! Now you know what a Copian is!) Now the Copian was stooping over looking at the ground and it said in Garet's voice, "What's your name?"  
  
"Hey… Stop copying me!" Garet exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"Hey… Stop copying me!" the Copian exclaimed as it stood up.  
  
"Well, I'll name you Fred so the author won't have to keep saying 'the Copian' all the time," replied Garet. He then began to walk back towards Vale.  
  
"Well, I'll name you Fred so the author won't have to keep saying 'the Copian' all the time," replied Fred. It then began to walk back towards Vale.  
  
'I have to tell Isaac! He'll know what to do!' thought Garet.  
  
'I have to tell Isaac! He'll know what to do!' thought Fred.  
  
A/N: The intro to my freakish fic! Cwahaha! This is rather short, but at least I started it, right? Pwease review and I'll give you a lifetime supply of chocolate eggs! (Read Azu's Q/A fic if you haven't already) Thanx, c ya next chappy! 


	2. ...and now Isaac and Ivan are caught up ...

A/N: Mweeheehee! Um okay, I'm fine now. Thankies for reviewing Azu! ^_^  
  
-Ca and her sleepy kitty =-o-= Zzzzzzz…  
  
Now, as Garet headed towards Vale, he was unaware that Fred was not the only Copian following him. Though they weren't copying him, many other Copians discreetly followed their brother's/sister's lead. (A/N: Ha! I'll never tell you what gender these things are!) Satty and Menny were behind all of them; just to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to.  
  
"Swahaha! Random Copian #193726 is doing a wonderful job! That tall haired fool," sneered Saturos evilly.  
  
"Mwahaha! Our plan is working wonderfully Satty! Soon, all the fools in Vale will be driven to insanity!" added Menardi.  
  
"Swaha – wait a second, why are we doing this anyways?"  
  
"Because umm… We're evil!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Now that Satty and Menny have a (rather dumb) reason to bother the Valeans, the Copians are even more eager than ever to fulfill their purpose. Three Copians in particular jumped ahead of the others, who felt that they would be needed soon.  
  
~~~  
  
"Isaac, Isaac! This freaky monkey won't leave me alone, what do I do?" Garet slammed the door open, startling Isaac, Ivan, and Dora.  
  
"Isaac, Isaac! This freaky monkey won't leave me alone, what do I do?" Fred slammed the imaginary door open, which did not startle Isaac, Ivan, and Dora.  
  
Dora turned from the dishes and said, "Garet we heard you the first time you said- Oh! What a cute little chimp!" She walked over to pet Fred.  
  
"No, it's not cute! It's an evilmonkeylookingthingthatwon'tleavemealonesoI'maskingIsaactomakeitgoaway!" exclaimed Garet really fast, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"No, it's not cute! It's an evilmonkeylookingthingthatwon'tleavemealonesoI'maskingIsaactomakeitgoaway!" exclaimed Fred really fast, waving its arms in the air.  
  
Ivan stooped over to inspect the Copian, "Hmmm, I don't recognize this from our travels, though it resembles those Dirty Apes we've fought before. Maybe this lil' guy is just a baby that's just messing around."  
  
"That may be true Ivan, but I don't recall those apes being able to talk," replied Isaac, "Alrighty then Garet, I'll see if I can make this little guy go away."  
  
Isaac got a chocolate egg (A/N: *Starts to laugh hysterically*) from a small glass bowl on the dining table. He then casually unwrapped it and walked just outside the doorway, "Hey guy, look what I've got! Candy!"  
  
Fred turned and cooed at the candy. Isaac waved it in Fred's face before throwing it literally half way across Vale. Everyone watched it sail away as Fred scampered away to fetch the candy.  
  
"Phew, thanks Isaac! I thought that thing would never get away!" sighed Garet with relief.  
  
Suddenly, Fred reappeared with a bunch if chocolate smeared around its mouth.  
  
"Phew, thanks Isaac! I thought that thing would never get away!" sighed Fred with relief.  
  
Dora sighed and left to finish with the dishes. Isaac and Ivan were trying their best to stifle their laughter as Garet began to yell terrible curses at Fred, who yelled the same curses back at him. Ivan felt a little poke at his ankles and looked down – two little Copians stood at his feet!  
  
"Hey Isaac, I think I found some of the chimp's friends," observed Ivan, tugging on Isaac's sleeve.  
  
"Let me handle this," answered Isaac. He hunched over and looked at one of the Copians, " Hi little fella! Do you have a name?"  
  
The Copian to which he was speaking snapped, hunched over, and imitated Isaac's voice, "Hi little fella! Do you have a name?"  
  
Isaac stood up with a baffled look as the Copian copied him, "I take that as a no…… Does Ralph sound good?"  
  
Ralph stood up with a baffled look as it copied Isaac, "I take that as a no…… Does Ralph sound good?"  
  
Ivan stared at the odd scene and looked down at the other Copian. Just because he was curious, he said, "Is your name Ralph?"  
  
The Copian shook its head 'no' and just sat there, looking up at Ivan with puppy-dog eyes. Ivan gave a funny look and asked hesitantly, "Then…do you have a name?"  
  
At the name question, (A/N: Don't really know *why* they keep asking that…) the Copian snapped, gave Ivan a funny look, and asked hesitantly, "Then…do you have a name?"  
  
'Hmmm, I think I know what makes them copy people,' thought Ivan, 'But now how do I get rid of this bugger?'  
  
'Hmmm, I think I know what makes them copy people,' thought Ivan's Copian, 'But how do I get rid of this bugger?'  
  
"C'mon Bugger, I'm going to see if Kraden knows the answer," beckoned Ivan, as he walked on towards Kraden's house.  
  
"C'mon Bugger, I'm going to see if Kraden knows the answer," beckoned Bugger, as it walked on towards Kraden's house.  
  
A/N: Does Kraden have an answer? And is Garet still cursing at Fred? (probably) Find out next time, Bwahaha! Oh, and don't forget to review before you leave! Thankies! 


	3. BIG NOTE TO READERS

BIG NOTE PEEPS!  
  
  
  
Due to school and many other events, I may not be able to update any of my stories anytime soon. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm also contemplating on what shall happen in the next chapter of "A Medieval Tale". (Not to mention "Attack of the Copians"…) As I said before, I really apoligize for those of you who read my stories. You all are da best! And all of you who despise my story and stuff like that well, I'm sorry you feel that way.  
  
Bye,  
  
Ca and her kitty =;o;= (Oh stop blubberin' Kitty!) 


	4. *sigh* sorry peeps...

Hi. Tis Ca. Dun think I can finish this one… -.-; Lost it's feeling… I'm not going to continue this but all of you can, if you really feel like it. And Tak, the Copians can only mimic one person because if one died and the other started to dance happily, the Copian would get really confuzzled. So… they jus' stick with one victim… c ya'all laterz…  
  
-Ca and her kitty = ~.~ = 


End file.
